COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: recuerdo la primera vez que te vi mientras la musica sonava a tal grado que mis oidos sumbavan a tal grado de hacerme daño, pero no importo por que a fin de cuentas, no le preste atencion...gasias naruto, por nuestra vida juntos" ATTE: Uchiha Sasuke


+ COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ +

* * *

Acercándose con sigilo, sin prestar atención a la música a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por esas perfectas facciones, prestando solo atención al frente. Su amigo, a su lado, lo miro y se permitió sonreír con simpatía, girándose tomando su antigua posición.

-"¿por que no te acercas?"-

Esa sutil pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos para mirarlo, pensando detenidamente la pregunta, para dar una vez más otra sonrisa y seguir la sugerencia.

Con paso lento y decidido, camino con dirección al causante de su atención, mirando, como el exuberante rubio, hablaba con otras personas, dando paso a centrar su atención en su persona.

-"¿bailamos?"-

La pregunta fue tan directa, que no hubo vacilación alguna, permitiendo que el rubio, se sumiera en sus pensamientos, pensando en la propuesta.

-"desacuerdo"-

Aceptando, y dando una sonrisa amorosa, tomo la mano frente a él, y sin dejar de mirarse, caminar con dirección a la pista, donde varias parejas bailaban al zon del delicado vals.

Los recuerdos se dejaron fluir entre ambos, permitiéndose, acercarse mas, rompiendo todo espacio unilateral, para dar paso a algo mas intimo, mientras sonreían con devoción dejando que los sentimientos flotaran entre ellos.

-"¿quien eres extraño?"-

El galante moreno cerró los ojos dejando que la melodiosa voz del rubio inundara sus sentidos. Sonriendo con cierta presunción antes de contestar a tan innecesaria pregunta.

-"Uchiha Sasuke....¿y tu lindura?"-

El aludido, no pudo impedir que un colorido sonrojo aflorara en sus marcadas mejillas, bajando la cabeza en un acto de sumisión, sonriendo con cierta naturalidad.

-"Uzumaki Naruto"-

-"encantado de conocerte"-

El susurro que había dicho en su oído, permitió, que la piel del rubio se erizara un poco, causándole un notorio estremecimiento. Sasuke se permitió sonreír con presunción, sabiendo lo que provocaba a su acompañante.

La pieza termino, y se detuvieron al instante, separándose, para mirarse unos momentos, antes de que Sasuke, hiciera un movimiento con su mano, Naruto, no entendió el gesto, pero al escuchar como una melodía, un poco mas lenta, comenzaba a sonar, no le dio mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad.

Sonrió una vez mas mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, agachando la cabeza un poco, sintiendo como sus ojos se actuaban.

-"¿me concedes esta pieza?"-

Naruto levantó la mirada, centrándola totalmente en ese atractivo hombre y se acerco con decisión a él, pegando sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar por la sinfonía en un lento zon que les permitía mirarse con todo esplendor.

-"¿conoces la melodía?"-

-"por supuesto....es mi favorita"-

Sasuke sonrió complacido, rodeando con su brazo la estrecha cintura de su acompañante, dejando que el embriagante olor a orquídeas de Naruto inundara sus fosas nasales.

Tras minutos de vals, no omitieron ninguna palabra, solo dejaban que sus cuerpos expresaran la devoción y cariño que en esos momentos sentían, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no necesitaban decir nada en realidad.

Cuando la pieza termino, se quedaron quietos, sin mover un solo musculo, cerrando sus ojos, inundándose de cientos de pensamientos y sentimientos, dejando que sus corazones latieran desesperados.

-"¿por que viniste a mi...Sasuke?"-

El nombrado, callo un momento antes de pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Naruto, presionándolo mas contra su cuerpo.

-" porque te vi y me dije: "ese hermoso ángel debe estar a mi lado, para compartir mi corazón con él y darle todo mi amor", a si que tomando la decisión, me levanté, camine hacia ti, te miré mientras tu sonreías, y te pregunté que si querías bailar con migo...y tu me sonreíste con ternura y aceptaste mi propuesta"-

El silencio reino en el lugar, los invitados, no perdían detalle, de lo que el par hacia y decía, esperando ranciosos una respuesta por parte del rubio.

-" te amo...."-

Dos palabras tan simples pero a la vez tan llenas de sentimientos, permitieron que Sasuke suspirara y cerrara sus ojos sonriendo complacido con la respuesta.

-" te amo...como la primera vez que te vi"-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y centro su mirada en él, comprobando lo ciertas y sinceras que eran esas palabras, lo recordaba, recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció, la primera vez que lo invito a bailar, la primera vez que bailaron, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que se entregaron...y la pinera vez, que tuvieron a su primer hijo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _**RECUERDOS**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El unido de la música casi podría decirse que hacia tronar sus oídos, no sabia que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, pero después de recordarlo se juro mentalmente que mataría su amigo Liba un día no muy lejano, si no fuera por que el bastardo le había dado una muy buena razón para ir, no lo hubiera aceptado. Sintió un fuete palmado en su espalda que casi lo hace caerse de la silla, miro con odio al responsable.

-¡¡vamos Sasuke anímate, es una fiesta deja esa cara de perro que tiene y salte a bailar!!- mostrando una sonrisa.

-muérete…-le manifestó y el otro solo levanto sus hombros.

-como quieras, yo me voy a buscar con quien ligar…-

Y diciendo lo último se retiro del lugar. Sasuke volvió a sus cosas, tomando en sus manos la bebida con poco alcohol que había pedido, para regresar su vista a la pista, donde nada interesante _a su ver_ ocurría. Pero después de unos minutos, su vista se enfoco en un solo punto, con claro desconcierto en su mirada. Frente a él, a unos seis metros, un rubio, de precioso ojos azules como el cielo, un cuerpo de escándalo, a su ver todo un bombón, que miraba de un lado a otro el lugar como si se encontrara perdido, dedujo enseguida que era la primera vez que asistía al lugar.

Pretendió levantarse de su lugar, pero una mata de cabello rosa se paro frente a su vista, evitando seguir viendo al maravilloso rubio, miro un poco mal a, o la causante de tal acto, encontrándose una chica de no mas de diecisiete años, ojos verdes, con ropa demasiado provocativa para su gusto. Trato de ignórala pero la chica no se daría por vencida.

-hola muñeco ¿estas solo?-

Sasuke miro a la chica con cierto fastidio, y tratando de cortar mas rápido la platica decidió contestar.

-no…vengo acompañado-

Sentencio y la chica alzo una ceja con cierta molestia, Sasuke se volteo para no tratar con ella, pero esta le tomo del hombro, girándolo lentamente mientras se le insinuaba.

-vamos no creo que a tu…pareja, le moleste-

-no me interesa-

-eres tonto…guapo, pero tonto-

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero, un abrazo rudo, lo hizo casi caer nuevamente de la silla.

-oye zorra aléjate de mi pareja-

Identificando inmediatamente la voz, suspiro imprescindiblemente mientras veía como la chicha fruncía en exceso su ceño, y después de soltar un insulto marcharse del lugar.

-¡¡pero que tipa, si que atraes a las tontas!!-

Kiba se soltó de Sasuke para sentarse a su lado, mientras este solo lo miraba con cierta intriga y molestia. Girándose de nuevo tratando de encontrar al rubio ángel consiguió que su amigo lo mirara con cierta burla.

-veo que ya te fijaste en alguien- comento, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara –esta a dos personas de ti…-

Sasuke inmediatamente volteo a su derecha y lo vio, ese rubio ángel, tratando de encontrar una bebida, o eso era lo que parecía. Lo miro un rato mas hasta que un moreno se le acerco abrasándolo por la espalda, haciendo que el rubio se asustara y él se molestara. Permitiendo escuchar perfectamente su plática.

-¡¡¡Sai, no hagas eso-ttebayo, me asustaste!!!-

-jaja, lo siento Naru-chan pero no lo pude evitar- se disculpó.

El rubio solo soltó un bufido mientras seguía en su tarea de encontrar una bebida.

-joder, todo lo que se vende aquí tiene alcohol, nada de aguas, frutas, ni chocolate-ttebayo-

Tanto Sasuke como Sai, sudaron gotita, el primero, por la inocencia tan efímera del rubio y el segundo por lo inocente podía llegar a ser el rubio.

-Naruto…es obvio que en este lugar no encuentres esas cosas, esto es una disco, no un restaurante-

-y eso que, deben tener cosas que complazcan al cliente ¿Qué no?-

-olvídalo, me voy a ligar, te vez…-

-tonto aniki-

Sai se fue sin mas, y Naruto volvió a su tarea. Sasuke lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, Kiba lo miraba aun sin borrar la sonrisa.

-acércate-

Sasuke lo miro y después miro al rubio.

-no creo que él se interese el alguien como yo-

-si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás-

Sasuke miro la sonrisa complacida de su amigo, y aun durativo desidia arriesgarse. Acercándose lentamente se posó aun lado del rubio sin que este se diera cuenta.

-te recomiendo el numero seis-

Naruto giró inmediatamente a su derecha, mirando con sorpresa al atractivo moreno frente a él, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, y un colorido carmín subía sus mejillas, girando inmediatamente la cabeza a la carta.

-¿po-por que lo dices?-

-por que si estas buscando algo que no contenga tanto alcohol, te recomiendo esa, es más agua mineral que vino-

Naruto sonrió y lo miro agradecido, pidiendo enseguida al mesero el numero seis.

-¿bailamos?-

Naruto miro con gran sorpresa al moreno, tratando de analizar lo que este acaba de decir…¿lo estaba invitando a bailar?...¡¡¡lo acaba de invitar a bailar!!!. Nervioso entreabrió sus labios y tratando de decir lo correcto contesto.

-claro…-

Así olvidándose de su bebida, se encamino a la pista con el moreno, donde en eso momentos comenzaba una canción lenta, no quedándoles de otra _ni molestándoles_ juntar su cuerpo. Bailando al ritmo de la lenta melodía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre extraño?-

Sasuke miro los grandes ojos de su acompañante y sonrió con cierta coquetería, haciendo ruborizar al rubio.

-Uchiha Sasuke…¿y tu lindura?-

Naruto, lo contemplo y sus sonrojo aumento, era la primera vez que le decían que era lindo. Sonrió con agradecimiento y niñería pasando sus delgados bazos por el cuello de Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Y en ese momento, a Sasuke no le parecía tan mala idea, salir de vez en cuando, el encontrar a alguien que taladrara su frio corazón solo significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, se podría jurar a si mismo, que jamás, permitiría que ese rubio se separara de su lado. De eso, él se encargaría…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _**FIN RECUERDOS**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tantos recuerdos, que le parecieron tan distantes y a la vez tan cercanos. Dándose cuenta de lo maravillosa que era la vida, y lo tan agradecido estaba con ella...

-"yo también te amo mi kitsune"-

Se sonrieron antes de fundirse en un necesitado beso, entrelazando perfectamente sus labios, olvidando por completo el hecho de que no estaban solos.

Los aplausos no tardaron es escucharse, haciendo que tan pasional momento terminara entre la pareja, permitiéndose mirarse con mas detenimiento y darse cuenta que a pesar de cumplir ese día, su cuarenta aniversario de matrimonio, aun seguían siendo ese par de mucosillos de dieciocho años que una vez fueron, haciendo que una sonrisa boba se formara al pensar tal hecho.

Miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que sus seres mas cercanos y queridos, los miraban con cierta simpatía y adoración, y con ellos sus cuatro hijos, quienes, con sus familias ya hechas, los miraban con amor y felicidad. Sus nietos, no tardaron en correr a abrazarlos y felicitarlos por tantos años juntos.

De a uno en uno, los invitados y familiares, se acercaron dándole sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Entregándoles cientos de presentes por su aniversario.

-"Uchiha-bastardo"-

-"copia barata"-

A pesar del los insultos, ambos amigos morenos, se sonrieron entre si, antes de estrechar su mano y darse un abrazo amistoso. Separándose lo suficiente solo para platicar a grado que se escuchara.

-"cuarenta años...¿quien lo diría?"-

-"eres un bastardo con fortuna, además de mi Gaara-lindo, Naru-bonito también es un regalo de dios, y es una pena que este con un bastardo como tu"-

-"di lo que quieras, eso no evitara que me sienta pleno en este día"-

-"eres un buen amigo y esposo...Sasuke"-

-"lo mismo digo de ti...Sai"-

-"mejor cuidador no pudo tener Naruto...cuídalo mucho"-

-"como siempre lo he hecho, asta que muera"-

Sai inclino su cabeza en forma de afirmación y respeto, antes de alejarse donde su marido y rubio festejado.

Sasuke por otra parte, se acerco a la mesa de bufet, tomando una copa de vino tinto y llevarlo a sus finos labios, tomando un poco del colorido y fuerte liquido.

-"Oto-san..."-

Sasuke viro la vista hacia el llamado, encontrándose a su hijo mayo, extendiendo sus brazos. Entendiendo el mensaje, se acerco lo suficiente para estrechar su cuerpo contra el de su hijo y entregarse de lleno en tan esperado abrazo.

-"felicidades"-

-"gracias hijo"-

Separándose se sonrieron, su hijo, su viva imagen excepto por esos ojos azules heredados de su padre rubio...su gran orgullo...

-"te quiero Oto-san"-

-"y yo a ti hijo mío"-

-"que sigan siendo igual de felices que siempre"-

-"gracias por tus buenos deseos"-

Kuroi, el mayor de sus hijos, se alejo de él en dirección a su otro padre, mientras él sonreía con cariño.

Tantos años, tantas experiencias inolvidable, cada deseoso momento que compartió con su adorado esposo. Eso eran hechos que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Naruto, salió al balcón de esa elegante mansión, dejando que la fresca brisa del anochecer, meciera sus dorados cabellos, sosteniendo con ambas manos su copa de champaña, mirando el centenar de estrellas, que abundaban en el oscuro cielo.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la presencia de alguien acercándosele, sino, asta después de pegar un saltito de impresión al sentir unos fornidos brazos rodear su cintura. No necesito voltear, por que sabia perfectamente quien era.

-"¿que haces aquí afuera?"-

-"miro las estrellas"-

No hubo mas, solo el sonido de los arboles y arbustos ser mecidos lentamente por el viento. Sasuke volteo lentamente a Naruto mientras este enredaba sus brazos al rededor del estilizado cuello de su pareja, comprobando aun la diferencia de estaturas, mientras sus labios se juntaban en un apasionar beso.

Nunca necesitaron palabras melosas para demostrarse cuento se querían, ni tampoco encuentros tan pasionales para sentirse entregados, mucho menos necesitaban decirse como se sentían en esos momentos, por que un pequeño y simple detalle como un beso calmado, les daba la suficiente razón como saberse amados mutuamente.

Separándose solo lo necesario, se miraron antes de abrasarse y darse mutuo calos, dejando que los minutos avanzaran y no dando importancia a tan minúsculo hecho. Solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, sabiendo de sobra que se encontraban mas conectados que nunca, solo una manera sencilla de saberse amados...

-"¿como la primera vez?"-

-"como la primera vez..."-

Y con ese pensamiento cuerdo, y acertado, se permitieron cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el tenue sonido del comienzo de la música dentro de la mansión, fuera lo suficiente para ellos, mientras estuvieran juntos, nada ni nadie en ese mundo, seria lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos...

-.-.- THE END -.-.-


End file.
